1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mountings for optical instruments, and, more particularly, to a vehicular window supported mounting for a spotting telescope.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Hunters, bird watchers, naturalists and numerous other persons engaged in outdoor field activities use spotting telescopes to better view a subject of interest. Generally, these spotting telescopes are of high magnification and require a steady mounting to focus on and view the subject of interest. To accomplish this end, ground based, or platform based tripods are normally used to support the spotting telescope. Similarly, cameras used to capture a near or distant image are often mounted on tripods.
For a person in a vehicle who spots a subject of interest, the subject is often gone by the time the person stops the vehicle and mounts the spotting telescope, binoculars, or camera upon a tripod or other supporting device. To avoid these delays, mountings have been developed which are attachable to a vehicle, such as a window. However, to view or to capture an image of the subject of interest, the vehicle is often not correctly orientated and the opportunity to view or to capture the image is lost.